Akuisisi
by snobara
Summary: Benar-benar... sebenarnya hubungan antara Tokugawa Soyo dengan Okita Sougo itu apa? R&R?


"Baiklah... karena pelajaran sudah selesai, bapak akhiri sampai disini saja. Pastikan kalian langsung pulang ke rumah, jangan kelayapan sampai larut malam, mengerti?"

Sakata Gintoki menutup buku agendanya dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

Murid-murid kelas 3-Z secara serempak menyusul, namun beberapa yang mendapat jatah membersihkan kelas harian tertahan di tempat. Ingin melarikan diri dari tugas yang dirasa hanya membebani diri, sayangnya kegiatan tersebut tidak bisa terlaksana sejak Tokugawa Soyo menjabat sebagai ketua kelas dalam dua semester ini.

Gadis kalangan atas itu sangat tegas dan mampu mengayunkan gagang sapu layaknya seorang samurai tanpa ia sadari. Orang-orang cenderung tak ingin cari masalah dengan Soyo karena ujung-ujungnya kalau bukan babak belur ya ditahan dipenjara atas tuduhan sepele.

"Soyo- _chan_ , sudah kubilang kalau ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik, bukan?"

Dari belakang, sosok berambut merah kejingga-jinggaan dengan kacamata bulatnya yang besar menyahut. Soyo terkekeh, geli dengan apa yang sahabatnya itu katakan.

"Tak apa, Kagura- _chan_. Kakakku adalah ketua yayasan sekolah, jadi kalau teman-teman yang lain macam-macam, mereka akan dikeluarkan saat itu juga."

"Yah, maksudku bukan itu..." Kagura mendesah. "Pembagian jadwal bersih-bersih kelas hari ini tolong kau ubah lagi. Aku tidak bisa terkungkung bersama makhluk yang disana itu—dia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun meski sekarang adalah jadwalnya untuk piket, kerjanya, seperti yang kau lihat, hanya tidur sepanjang semester."

Merasa disebut, siswa dengan penutup mata serta earphone di kedua telinga yang masih duduk di bangku dengan kedua kaki yang diletakan di atas meja menjawab, "Apa-apaan kau, China? Aku 'kan juga membantumu piket. Kau menyapu dan membuang sampah, aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu agar semua ini cepat selesai dan aku bisa pulang secepatnya."

"Mati aja lu brengsek." Kagura emosi. "Lagipula namaku 'Kagura', bukan 'China'. Ingat itu!"

"Eh... ternyata kau punya nama, ya?"

"Sialan—"

"Sudah, sudah, Okita- _san_ juga jangan diam saja, bantu Kagura- _chan_ membersihkan debu, ya?"

Ajakan halus Soyo disambut dengan baik oleh siswa bernama lengkap Okita Sougo tersebut. Ia langsung mengambil kemoceng yang ada di genggaman Kagura, membersihkan debu di atas permukaan kaca dan meja, lalu semuanya sudah selesai kurang dari hitungan menit kemudian.

Kagura membatin, ini perasaannya saja atau si Sougo itu memang hanya mematuhi kata-kata Soyo? Rasa penasaaran pun mulai merayapinya.

 _Drrtt... drrrttt..._

Sayangnya sebelum sempat menanyakan sesuatu perihal hubungan mereka, getaran tanda pesan masuk terasa di kantung _sweater_ nya. Kagura merogoh ponsel, ada pesan dari sang wali kelas yang menyatakan kalau ia meninggalkan buku di atas meja guru.

Helaan napas keluar. Buku yang dimaksud sudah ada di tangan setelah sedikit usaha untuk mendapatkan.

"Soyo- _chan_ , aku mau ke kantor guru dulu. Ginpachi- _sensei_ meninggalkan sesuatu di kelas. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Oh ya? Baiklah kalau begitu."

Mungkin itu hanyalah halusinasi Kagura saat ia melirik ke arah Sougo yang menyeringai tajam sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu kelasnya.

* * *

"Mana kutahu, Kagura- _chan_. Kau pikir aku harus mengetahui segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekelilingmu, hah? Sudah, membahas permasalahan remaja tanggung sepertimu membuatku semakin ditampar oleh usiaku saat ini. Terimakasih atas bukunya, jangan lupa tutup pintunya lagi yang rapat."

Kagura tahu kalau ia terlalu bodoh untuk mencurahkan isi pikirannya pada seonggok manusia yang rambutnya udah kayak ubanan itu—apalagi jika yang dimaksud telah menanggalkan kacamatanya, sosok ' _Ginpachi-sensei_ ' yang sedikit lebih dewasa dan berwibawa seakan hanya angin lalu.

Tapi apa boleh dikata, rasa penasaran yang meluber membutuhkan wadah untuk ditampung. Jadi gadis itu masih diam diposisi, menatap tajam sosok Sakata Gintoki si wali kelas dengan tatapan horrornya.

Gintoki menghela napas, "Kalau kau memang sebegitu penasaran kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada yang bersangkutan? Dasar, kenapa semua bocah begitu mempermasalahkan hal-hal remeh, hah? Di zamanku sekolah dulu aku tidak pernah bersikap sepertimu, Kagura. Aku sangat sangat sangat mandiri, kau tahu."

"Iya, iya! Maafkan rasa ingin tahu yang menyandera gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun ini! Dasar, kenapa semua orang dewasa selalu bersikap apatis, hah? Kalau aku jadi orang dewasa aku tidak akan mau menjadi sepertimu, Gin- _chan_! Kau sangat sangat sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu!?" Balas Kagura kesal.

"Apa katamu—"

"Oh? Kagura, ya? Sedang apa di ruang guru?"

Seruan yang hendak dilontarkan Gintoki tertahan di ujung lidah. Tsukuyo yang merupakan salah satu dari jajaran guru bidang studi di SMA Kabuki menatap mereka berdua keheranan.

Saat guru sejarah itu berjalan mendekat, Kagura mendapat pencerahan.

"Ah... Tsukuyo- _sensei_ , Ginpachi- _sensei_ , beliau—"

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, Kagura. Aku sudah memberimu saran, jadi kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun pada Tsukuyo- _sensei_ , oke?"

Dengan cepat Gintoki memotong perkataan murid didiknya, takut-takut malapetaka akan muncul jika dibiarkan. Apalagi pria itu tahu betul seperti apa masalah-masalah yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh kesalahan omongan gadis berkacamata itu.

"Hm? Apa kau ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku." Tawar Tsukuyo.

Meski masih menjadi hal yang tabu, kenyataan kalau wanita muda itu mengetahui bahwa Kagura adalah anak yang diasuh oleh Gintoki sang pujaan hati membuatnya ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan gadis tersebut. Seabsurd apapun tingkah dan interaksi keduanya.

"Sebenarnya Sakata-sensei bertanya pada saya apa Tsukuyo- _sensei_ punya waktu luang setelah ini. Beliau ingin mentraktir Tsukuyo- _sensei_ makan malam di restoran bintang tujuh."

Tsukuyo langsung memerah saat mendengar dusta yang baru saja terpikir sepersekian detik sebelumnya. Ia tergagap, tidak berani menatap Gintoki yang membuat wajah syok.

"A-apa? T-te-tentu saja aku punya waktu lu-luang... ta-tak masalah, a-aku ma-mau..."

Nah lho.

Gintoki bisa melihat uang-uang hasil kerja kerasnya berterbangan dari dalam dompetnya. Untuk biaya sehari-hari saja dia tidak mampu menutupi kekurangan, apalagi jika makan malam di restoran yang bisa memakan gajinya selama dua bulan?

Mau nolak gengsi. Kalau dipaksain juga rugi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, hehehe."

Meninggalkan dua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara, Kagura mengeluarkan senyum kemenangannya.

* * *

"Lho? Mana Soyo- _chan_?" Ketika membuka pintu kelas, Kagura menatap kecewa karena sosok yang ia cari tidak ada di jangkauan pandangannya.

"Dia sudah pulang duluan. Demam katanya." Balas Sougo cepat.

"Hah? Kok Soyo- _chan_ bisa tiba-tiba sakit?"

Sougo menghela napas, "Entahlah. Mukanya merah padam, padahal dia harusnya bahagia saat ini."

Sayangnya jawaban itu tidak membuat Kagura puas. Ia mendekat, menatap wajah yang lumayan tampan itu dengan tajam seolah menuntutnya untuk berkata sejujur-jujurnya. "Sebenarnya hubungan kalian seperti apa? Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau kalian hanya sebatas teman satu kelas."

"Kami memang bukan 'hanya teman sekelas' lagi." Aku pemuda itu. Kagura makin penasaran, "Lalu?"

"Itu... kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada yang bersangkutan?" samar namun pasti rona merah yang mengiringi cengirannya terlihat di wajah Sougo. Jujur Kagura makin tidak paham, tapi ia sulit bertanya lebih lanjut karena rasanya seperti terlalu mencampuri urusan orang.

Dan sebelum keduanya memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam ruang kelas, Kagura tanpa sengaja melihat bekas luka yang ada di ujung bibir pemuda di depannya itu. Benar-benar... sebenarnya hubungan antara Tokugawa Soyo dengan Okita Sougo itu apa?

 **—Fin—**

 **Yep. Sejenis cerita sampingan dari ff 'Densitas'.  
Dan... sebenarnya hubungan Soyo ma Sougo itu apa? XD**


End file.
